1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a network system and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a conventional image formation apparatus capable of storing image data, generated by reading an original, into a shared folder on an information processor, such as a computer, connected to the image formation apparatus via a network.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-94444 describes a scanner which is an image formation apparatus and allows a user without being aware of the state of a computer designated as a destination to surely send scan data as image data to the computer and to store the scanned data into the computer.